It is well-recognized in the scientific community that data-driven, scientifically rigorous tools are needed to stimulate and enhance efforts to use the talents of all our citizens, including underrepresented minorities and women. There is an additional need to look beyond individual efforts to begin to pursue a system-based analysis. This workshop proposes to address the recommendation from a 2008 National Institutes of Health (NIH)-supported (additional funding provided by the National Science Foundation (NSF)) leadership retreat, Enhancing Diversity in Science: A Leadership Retreat on the Role of Professional Associations and Scientific Societies, regarding the need to establish a common standard for measuring and evaluating success of diversity-enhancing programs. The workshop further addresses the need to establish a more comprehensive and cohesive effort needed to track the many and various efforts of government (federal, state, and local), foundations, universities, scientific societies, and professional associations. Systematic data collection would allow possible answers to broad and important questions such as: To what extent research training should be supported collaboratively? What are the best practices that could be adapted that would allow for a maximum increase on the return on investment?